


We Will Always Find a Way Back to Each Other

by DaeguHoneyBoys



Category: GOT7
Genre: 7 for 7, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Choose Your Own Adventure, Everyone is Kinda in a Coma, Frinds to Strangers, Hard Carry Era, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non Idol AU, OT7, Platonic Relationships, Red String of Fate, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Temporary Amnesia, To friends Again, for like two seconds, inspired by a twitter thread, kinda but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeguHoneyBoys/pseuds/DaeguHoneyBoys
Summary: Caim (n.)"Sanctuary"; an invisible circle of protection, drawn around the body with the hand, that reminds you that you are safe and loved, even in the darkest of timesCredits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter





	1. Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work in the GOT7 fandom, I hope you enjoy :) The concept of the story was inspired by a thread I read on Twitter, with the permission of the user I have decided to turn it into what I hope will be an amazing fic for not only you all but her as well. Together we will work through the plot, updates will probably be sporadic as I do not have a specific schedule set. Once again I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Credits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter

     Their story was a simple one, at the beginning anyway, somewhere along the line things became complicated. None of them could pinpoint the exact moment things went wrong, one minute the seven of them were boarding a plane and the next they woke up with no recollection of the last three years, the only thing the boys could remember were their own names. The hospital wasn't very forth coming with any information either, all they could tell him was that he was brought in alone from the outskirts of town where it appeared he had been involved in some sort of accident, there was no one else with him, he was found clutching a golden triangle with a three engraved on it, when it was given back to him he was immediately hit with the feeling of loneliness, something was missing but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was he is missing. His nurse walked in one last time to make sure nothing changed during the night, gave him instructions on how to care for the minor cuts some glass had left behind and with that he was discharged from the hospital after apparently having been in a coma for the past three weeks. Over the next few weeks he could recall small things about himself like his favorite color or his favorite meal, his family did their best to help him through what the doctors said would be temporary amnesia, but when he asked about having any friends and why no one had come to see him at the hospital or at home, they tensed up, how were they supposed to tell their baby boy that he did have friends, six of them, and they were all closer than family, how were they supposed to tell him they weren't found? For days he sat in his room staring at the triangle pendant begging for answers, all he got was utter silence and the ever insistent feeling of loneliness, an emptiness that couldn't be described, the overwhelming feelings slowly choking him from the inside out.

 

    He couldn't concentrate on the homework in front of him, his eyes kept glancing at the necklace, maybe his parents or even his brother knew where he got it from, he didn't even know if it was his to begin with, he was found with it so that must mean its his right? Trying to recall a memory involving the pendant just brought on headaches and as curious as he was, the pain was intense, almost debilitating, deciding to put away the homework for now, he went down to the kitchen where he knew his mother was, taking the necklace along with him. The minute his mom spots the pendant in his hand she plasters a tense smile on her face, it doesn't go unnoticed by her son but rather than saying anything to him she gets up, pulling some cash out of her purse, telling him take the next bus to the town over, he hasn't been this confused since he woke up in the hospital, what exactly is in the town she is sending him to? Will he find the answers he is craving or will he just come back home more confused than he is now? The only way to find out is for him to take the bus going anywhere. Its funny how small things seem so insignificant when they happen, life didn't care what he had for breakfast, life didn't care about what clothes he was wearing, fate on the other hand though, fate cared and fate was going to lead him to the answers he needed whether he was ready for them or not. Life had a funny way of making sure things never went as planned, fate gives us unexpected twists, but what the boy never expected was to feel a slight tug on his neck that intensified the closer he got to his bus stop in an unfamiliar town.

 

   As soon as he stepped off the bus he felt a sharp tug of the necklace, almost like someone was yanking him by his collar in a specific direction. Rather than fighting against the force pulling him, he followed it willingly, the boy hadn't felt this kind of sensation from the mysterious pendant, ever since it was handed to him in the hospital all he felt was the emptiness and the feeling of missing something without being sure of what that something was, but boy was he about to find out if the increasing manner of the tugging was anything to go by. The closer he got to whatever it was, the lighter his chest began to feel like a weight had been lifted off of it that he hadn't noticed prior, maybe his mother wasn't so crazy to send him off to this town after all. It was almost like playing a game of Hot and Cold, when he had been in his hometown he felt cold, as he neared his destination on the bus however he felt warmer, and now the only sensation that registered was holy crap its hot here for September, almost like he was on fire until suddenly the fiery sensation turned even more intense  as he and another body collided in the middle of a crowded street. Looking up, apology on his lips, his world crashed down around him, he felt lighter than he had in some time as he meet warm brown eyes, its almost like he knows this boy he just so rudely ran into and it was then that he noticed that the other mirrored his expression as he pulled something out of his shirt pocket, lo and behold it was a triangle pendant just like his own but instead of a three there was an intricate flower engraved on the other boy's necklace. The pendants give another tug, jerking the owners forward, looking at one another they give a tiny shrug and bring the two pieces in close proximity, and like a magnet attracted to another magnet, the two pendants join together like a puzzle piece. As the boys look at their joined pieces, they are suddenly hit with memories that have been long locked away, they can both hear laughter, hear the voices of many others, but they can't pinpoint who the voices belong to as the faces of the others surrounding them are blurred out, the voices sound familiar, like home.

 

   "Youngjae." "Yugyeom." They say each other's names at the same time, with a shake of their heads they confirm that yes that is who they are, yes they know one another, and yes they are who the other has been searching for all day, two down, five more to go. Their tears couldn't be controlled as they embrace one another, there in the middle of the street, not caring about the odd looks they were getting, they were reunited and it felt so good. Of course the feeling of emptiness like something was still missing was ever so present and the two wouldn't stop until they found the others.

 


	2. Vagary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I have decided to the final number of chapters will be seven as there are seven members of GOT7, I know the first and second chapters are going to be kinda short as I get a feel for the direction I want this story to go, please stick with me as we go on this journey together. As always enjoy :)
> 
>    
> Credits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter

      Youngjae and Yugyeom wasted no time sitting down in the nearest café and catching up, turns out Yugyeom had been found in a similar way. The doctors told him he was found on the outskirts of his hometown, surrounded by what appeared to be parts of a car but nothing was found in the area other than the body of one Kim Yugyeom, clutching a golden triangle pendant with an intricate flower, also startling similar to Youngjae, he was in a coma for three weeks even though the doctors found no injuries that would have landed him into a coma, he had a few close calls during those three weeks but one morning he had woke up with no recollection of anything as well. Both boys found it odd, they came to the conclusion that there had to be more than just the two of them, but why were they both found so far apart? Where are the others? They were obviously going to search for the others and it was obvious they were virtually going in blind, but if it meant finding the other five boys then they would walk the ends of the earth, you never turn your back on your family. Yugyeom called his family not long after Youngjae had left to go grocery shopping, they'd stay in a small hotel room for the night, pack up in the morning and head over to the next city. Youngjae's mom had been over the moon to know her son had found Yugyeom, she knew that with him by her boy's side then they would find the others in no time, she also wanted to send them in the right direction rather than letting them blindly go around South Korea to find at least two of the others, she had hopes that they would find the other three as well.

 

   Getting a map and bus schedule before heading to the hotel was the easy part, getting to the hotel with an arm full of groceries by himself was another story though. After spending so many months on his own with no one other than his family, it took some time for Youngjae to get used to the fact that he actually has someone, a best friend, someone who wants to be around him as much as he wants to be around them and he cannot wait to find the others, the sense of a second family was so close he could almost taste it and Youngjae would do anything to get them back. While fixing dinner together, Yugyeom and Youngjae speculated what the others would be like, what their laugh would sound like or even just to see them smile, the boys could recall memories with one another now and there was always other voices in the mix, always another body, another set of hands, although the figures were blurry and the voices familiar, the two still had the sense of loneliness and emptiness when hearing them. At certain times Youngjae would catch himself asking _"is this real?"_   and at those times he would simply just shake his head and grab ahold of whatever body part of Yugyeom's he could reach at the moment, the other didn't find this weird, he shared the feeling, it was almost like the situation was too good to be true but here he was, traveling around with his best friend. Looking at the map it would take a day or two, depending on the amount of stops they had to make to transfer buses or change transportation methods, factoring in stops for food and rest, it wouldn't be a short journey by no means, but they were both secretly thankful that it would be a long trip and that they had a companion to share the trip with. Youngjae was always up for a good adventure and Yugyeom never misses a chance to see other parts of the country where he lives, together they will be unstoppable.

 

   Thankfully their parents and other family members who had been aware of the accident had sent them money before they boarded their first bus. After fully recovering from their injuries, the two boys had returned to their universities but neither had a job at the time so they were relying solely on the money they had apparently been saving up before and what their parents planned on sending them until all seven boys were reunited. The trip started out relatively easy, but as the hours drug on Yugyeom and Youngjae had become restless, not wanting to sit all cramped on a bus for the next day and so they decided that once they got off the bus, there would be a quick stop for some food, stop at a store for water bottles and more snacks, and continue the next few hours on foot, sure the idea was slightly less safe than the bus, a train or even a cab, but  a little exercise never hurt anyone and both boys were in great shape physically despite having been in a wreck some months ago. Youngjae and Yugyeom were going to make the most out of their adventure, its one of those rare once in a lifetime opportunities and the boys weren't just going to let it pass them by, who knew when they would have the chance to explore the countryside of South Korea again. The bus stop came up within minutes of their decision to walk for a little bit and the boys couldn't have been more excited, it was like being a little kid and getting told that you're going to kindergarten and they couldn't wait to go exploring different places along the way, the dynamic duo made their way to the closest gas station and stocked up on both healthy snacks, some chocolate and other things before heading out again to continue their journey to the next town, Goyang. Neither of them were sure of who they would find there or if they would find anyone at all, but Youngjae's mother had been adamant there was someone.

 

  Eventually Yugyeom and Youngjae had grown tired, as expected, I mean not everyone could walk for three hours and not feel like they just ran a marathon, the boys did well to even get that far, they decided that once they entered town they would stop for the night and rest in a small hotel room after dinner. Remember how life and fate like to play games against one another? Well just as they entered town they both felt a barely there tug of their pendants, Yugyeom had taken to wearing his around his neck ever since finding Youngjae. Their necklaces were almost like a red string of fate except there was no red string connecting them and they weren't being pulled towards a soulmate, not romantically of course. Yugyeom will never admit how his heart had soared and he got a dopey smile on his face feeling the actual tug for the first time, but he will admit that hearing Youngjae's laugh when he noticed that all that walking had paid off in the end, was like hearing an angel sing, a platonic angel, the platonic love of his life so to speak, silly boys. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think in the comments or what I can improve. Advice and criticism is always appreciated :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter three and see who our two baby boys find next... 
> 
>    
> Credits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter


	3. Trouvaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on doing regular updates on Monday and Thursdays until the story is done but I forgot I start my new job Monday so here I am. Enjoy :)
> 
>    
> Credits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter

  Youngjae doesn't remember the exact moment his one man show became a duo, he had gotten used to the feeling of being alone with no one but his family, but being there with Yugyeom felt more than right. Both were sure they had been nothing more than friends before the accident and they didn't feel the need to change that now, it was the comfort of having someone who knew how it felt to be confused and alone, it was the hand to hold when they started doubting whether they would find anyone else, the doubt of never feeling truly complete. 

   Standing there in the middle of a run down hotel lobby, hands interlocked, they could feel the tug on their necks, the tell tell burning sensation of standing in front of someone from their past, but Yugyeom and Youngjae couldn't find it in themselves to move, tears were pooled in their eyes and their hands were grasping at anything to ground one another when the boy at the desk finally spoke. "Youngjae, Yugyeom, is that re-really you?" The trio had been staring at one another from across the room for the better part of ten minutes, people had pushed their way inside the hotel, Jaebum's mom had walked in when she heard her son speak and couldn't choke back the sob as she saw two boys that had been such a big part of her family's life,  _my boys are okay_ she thought as she waited for them to say something.

   Jaebum's voice seemed to snap the boys back to reality and they wasted no time in tackling the older male into a hug causing the three to burst into laughter as the tears finally fell. Unlike Youngjae and Yugyeom, Jaebum's mother had slowly told her son bits and pieces of information about his friends, had told him the story of his golden pendant that the seven of them possessed. Sitting in the middle of the floor, not bothering to move, the boys each took off their necklaces and watched them click together; a three, an intricate flower, and a palm tree fit together like a puzzle piece, like no matter how far away they were from one another, the pieces would ALWAYS fit together. The reunion is bittersweet, a moment they have each been waiting for ever since they woke.

   It wasn't long before Youngjae and Yugyeom were ushered out of the hotel and back to Jaebum's apartment, he told them he had moved out of his parents house some time ago after the accident and had gotten a fairly cheap apartment just down the road from the hotel, that was where he was currently working alongside his mother. There was an unspoken agreement that the three of them would leave in a few days to continue finding the rest of their friends or at least that was the plan until Youngjae's mother called sounding incredibly frantic, filling the small apartment with tangiable dread. 

  Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jaebum were so sure they had an infinite amount of time to find the other four, unfortunately that was no longer the case. With a sense of urgency, Youngjae's mother said the boys had five more days, at the most to find the rest. If the others were not found by the end of the five days then slowly they would begin to fade, their pendants would be destroyed and there wouldn't be a trace of evidence that they had ever existed to begin with. Rather than wasting anymore time sitting around, everyone stocked their bags with more clothes, food and supplies they would need to last them until every last boy had been found and they were together once again, no man left behind.

   Youngjae doesn't remember the exact moment his one man show had become a duo, he can't pinpoint the exact moment the group of two increased to three, but he can remember the exact moment that he chose to board another bus to go find another member of his second family. 


	4. Thantophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you all are enjoying! :)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Credits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter

   Youngjae wanted to be optimistic, he wanted to trust in himself and the two others traveling with him, but he couldn't help the sense of dread when he thought about what would happen if they don't find the other four. Ever since the journey started, Youngjae had help along the way from his mother and with the new information the group was given, he was eternally grateful for his mother.

   If you asked Yugyeom and Jaebum, they'd tell you that Youngjae was a ray of sunshine, he had laughed and smiled so much in the time they had been reunited that they didn't know how to handle a sad Youngjae, they didn't know how to help him and the other wasn't exactly open about what was bothering him although the two boys had a clue about what was sending their sunshine into a state of sadness. Thankfully the next friend they were setting out to find was located in the same city, but with the silence from Youngjae, they couldn't feel anything but worry, deep down the boys were hoping that finding another one of their friends would cheer Youngjae up.

   It was late at night when Yugyeom went out to grab dinner for the three of them, Youngjae was in no mood to go sit at a restaurant and eat, hell he didn't want to just sit around in their hotel room either but Jaebum, as the eldest, at decided that Youngjae needed some rest and food, they hadn't eaten since leaving the older's apartment. Jaebum was never the one for skinship, not even with his family, but seeing Youngjae laying on the bed, looking like he had just been told his best friend died (wow okay too soon, sorry guys), he couldn't help but slide beside him and cuddle the younger boy.

   Yugyeom had just walked into the take out restaurant when he felt it. He had felt slightly warmer than he should have when he was on his way there but as soon as he opened the door, it was like he was engulfed in the imaginary flames that had become associated with being near someone important from their past, he felt the tugging on his neck that could only be explained as the sensation of two magnets trying to pull together. Looking up he saw a boy, older than him, with a surprised expression almost like he never expected to see Yugyeom again which granted he didn't even know who Yugyeom was for the last few months until he walked through the door. 

    It was a split second from the time Yugyeom stepped foot into the establishment to the time eye contact with Jinyoung was made, the recognition was swimming around in both boys' eyes and suddenly they were running towards one another as they were hit with memory after memory with each other and the others, but as Jinyoung hasn't reunited with Jaebum and Youngjae yet, both boys were still blurry and unrecognizable to the boy. A sense of relief flooded Yugyeom when it truly hit him that the four of them would be reunited, but first he needs to get dinner.

   Ten minutes later, Yugyeom had several bags of food, enough to last the four of them the next few days, he waiting for Jinyoung to clock out before they headed to a nearby convenience store to buy a couple tubs of ice cream, drinks and other snack items, Youngjae needed it after feeling so down the last couple days. Jinyoung felt discomfort in his chest at being told that Youngjae was sad, he couldn't exactly remember who Youngjae was at the moment but he knew somewhere deep down that this was a person he would protect with his life and he'd keep him happy and smiling, from now to the end of his days.

   Upon entering the hotel room, Yugyeom couldn't help but let out a loud gasp because hello Im Jaebum is willingly cuddling someone and Youngjae had a small smile on his face for the first time in days. Both boys turned at the sound and well also because there was the smell of something delicious filling the room, not to be dramatic but Youngjae felt like he could eat a horse, snacks had held him over for awhile but he was beyond ready for some real food. Neither boy had registered the feeling of their pendants being pulled but they had noticed the presence of another person and they could clearly see his part of a triangle pendant that would undoubtedly connect to the other three pendants. 


	5. Numinous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, is it me you're looking for? *smiles through the pain* Alright let's get down to business and follow Youngjae and the rest of the boys to find AmeriThaiKong yes? 
> 
>  
> 
> Credits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter

      _If you fail to find the rest of the boys, they will disappear, there will be no proof that they ever existed, you all will feel this emptiness for the rest of your lives. You have to find them Jae._ The words kept replaying themselves in Youngjae's mind as they sat on a plane and to say he was anxious is an understatement, he was a ball of frayed nerves, barely having slept the night before after hearing Jaebum and Jinyoung's retelling of what they have been up to since the seven of them woke up separated with temporary amnesia. Jaebum hadn't told Youngjae and Yugyeom exactly how he had been found, it was apparently a miracle he is awake and alive to begin with, he wasn't found on the outskirts of his hometown surrounded by pieces leading everyone to believe he had been in some sort of tragic accident, no Im Jaebum was found unconscious in the water on the roof of a car, clutching his own pendant. The boy's lips were blue, his skin cold to the touch, not breathing and a barely there pulse, medically there is no explanation for how Jaebum is even breathing right now. He wanted to spare the younger boys the details of how he was found, as he came to learn, Youngjae tended to worry more about everyone else than he did his self, Jaebum was touched by that fact, he would do anything in his power to prevent Youngjae from ever worrying about him.

    This was the group's first time on a plane, they were as nervous as they were excited, Youngjae was chatting anyone's ear off that would listen which happened to be Yugyeom at the moment, Jinyoung and Jaebum were playing a game on Jinyoung's phone. The flight attendant announced that they were going to be on their way shortly, Youngjae partially paid attention to the instructions as he looked at his friends and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the three that were left to be found. Before boarding the plane, Youngjae had called his mother, she had given them the last three locations of three boys, this time though she gave her son the names of the others: Jackson, Mark, BamBam which apparently was a nickname the boys had come up for him because his actual name was too complicated for them to pronounce (A/N: okay but how does one actually pronounce BamBam's legal name? Ya girl would genuinely love to know). Each of their parents had sent them particularly large amounts of money to get them through trips to Thailand, China and America and back home again, none of them were sure what would happen when they found the other three, would they leave their hometowns and come back with the four of them? The group had four days to find Jackson, Mark and BamBam, Yugyeom wouldn't admit it to Youngjae or any of the others but he was afraid that they would run out of time, their journey was not a short or easy one by any means, this time it would be significantly harder, it would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack, okay he admits finding BamBam may be a slight bit easier because how many BamBams could there be in Thailand right? Mark, on the other hand, is a very common name especially in America, Yugyeom was sure they couldn't exactly just go to every person asking "hey is your name Mark? Do we look or feel familiar to you?" so yeah you could say Yugyeom was freaking out internally while trying his best not to show it on the outside. As the eldest pair, Jaebum and Jinyoung were relatively calm, they knew from previous memories that that's what the two of them were known for, the two of them were the responsible ones more or less, they would do their best to keep Youngjae and Yugyeom grounded and level headed as they are the current youngest and more prone to freak out and lose their cool. Jinyoung was fairly positive that they would have no trouble whatsoever finding the others, they had the one thing that not many people had: the pendants of fate if you will as well as an unbreakable bond between the seven of them. With the pendants around their necks, they would always be able to find their way back to one another, always.

    Somewhere along the trip Youngjae had begun to feel sick, closed in and quite frankly felt like he was suffocating, heights didn't scare him, he had eaten just an hour ago and he had the aisle seat so really he had no reason to be panicking, no obvious reason anyway. Yugyeom could sense Youngjae's distress from miles away although he couldn't find any signs of what was causing him to panic, he just knew he needed to calm Youngjae down and quick before the other couldn't breathe properly. Getting Youngjae to calm down was easier said than done because the minute Yugyeom laid a gentle hand on him he began thrashing to get away from whatever was touching him, his movements drew the attention of Jaebum and Jinyoung who were sitting a hop, skip and a jump away from the younger two, Jinyoung was the first to act with Jaebum slowly following behind him as to not scare the boy. Jaebum got Yugyeom to switch seats with Youngjae, putting him at the window seat in Jinyoung's lap, the two eldest thought if Youngjae could see the landscape it may just calm him down, touching him seemed to make things worse but as he was started looking out the window he didn't even register the fact that he was sitting in Jinyoung's lap, the longer he looked out, the more he gradually began to mellow out rather than fighting for air, he was breathing softly and soon enough was slumped against the other as he slept for the first time in what seemed like weeks. The others let out sighs of relief, it had been on a whim to ask Yugyeom to switch their seats but as they watched the other puff out little breathes against Jinyoung's neck as he curled in on himself, they knew they had made the right decision and the three of them knew that they would do anything and everything in their power to protect Youngjae and make sure an incident like this didn't happen on the next plane ride.

  A flight attendant had come by shortly after telling Jinyoung he needed to sit Youngjae in a proper seat for safety reasons but the male had simply glared at her suggestion and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy in his lap, he was adamant about not letting the other go and he dared anyone to try and stop him again, he came to the conclusion that he did not have the patience to deal with people right now, wrapping a seatbelt around the two of them, he pulled a blanket over Youngjae and decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt anybody. Soon enough the plane was landing and the group was shuffling towards the shuttle that would take them to the hotel down the street, Jaebum had booked two rooms the night before thinking it would be easier to book in advance rather than standing around all night waiting to check in. None of them were familiar with the country they were in so instead of sending one out for food like they had been doing, they sat hunched around Jinyoung's laptop arguing about what they wanted to eat for dinner, so far they had made zero progress on that front because Jaebum wanted Korean BBQ, Jinyoung wanted Chinese, Youngjae wanted pizza, and Yugyeom wanted Thai, he figured that would be the only choice that makes sense since well they were sitting in a hotel room in Thailand but ya know, semantics right? They had just left Korea some hours ago where they had ate Korean BBQ the night before, China was the next stop on their journey so the youngest figured his hyung could wait for that authentic Chinese food, and Yugyeom wasted no time in judging Youngjae about pizza,  _seriously need better friends I mean who doesn't eat authentic Thai food when they are in Thailand?_   Yugyeom was still stuck in his thoughts when Youngjae decided to smack his thigh, hard enough to leave a hand print he was sure, such lovely friends he has indeed.

  ****It seemed like an eternity had passed before the four of them had decided that Yugyeom's dinner choice sounded like the best option, it was even longer before they got ready to go out, after being cramped together on a plane for the last few hours, a hot shower and toothbrush was very much needed before they could be deemed presentable to go out anywhere. Luckily Youngjae had been studying different languages in school and knew enough to hold a conversation and be able to completely understand what someone was saying because the others couldn't speak Thai to save their lives, it was hard enough keeping up with Youngjae when he got excited and started yelling cutely in English. The boys didn't even get a warning tug before they felt like they were in a sauna, Jinyoung having just joined the group hadn't felt this sensation except for one time and he was genuinely confused, it didn't help that everyone was trying to explain at the same time as well as whipping their heads around trying to figure out who it could be, the four of them were tripping over each other when they were suddenly knocked down by someone who had quite literally barreled into them. Youngjae was the first to throw his arms out, hoping he could break the person's fall, it seemed to have caused a chain reaction as one by one the boys latched onto one another as they fell backwards, Jaebum inevitably getting all their weight on top of his frame, no one made a move to get up even though people were crowded around them to see if they were okay but having four full grown men on top of you tends to get tiresome after awhile and Jaebum mustered what was left of his strength to shove everyone off him, that seemed to be the wake up call the others needed as they hurriedly tried to untangle their limbs from the other bodies around them. Jaebum guesses you could say the person who knocked them all down came in like a wrecking ball (A/N: forgive me for the poor Miley Cyrus pun, seen an opportunity and I took it __). The boy who ran into them attempted to get up and run, he was embarrassed, its justifiable to want to run but Jinyoung shot out and grabbed his arm making the other turn to face them all, he looked terrified for all of two seconds before he realized that it wasn't a group of strangers he had bulldozed in the middle of the street, it was a group of people he never knew he needed in his life until that moment, it was his best friends who he thought he would never see again. Tears were streaming down everyone's faces, the bystanders were more than confused but one by one the crowd walked off, leaving BamBam teary eyed and speechless as he wrapped his arms around the first person he could reach, Yugyeom, but as quick as he latched on, he was pushed off. The others were confused, BamBam was hurt, and Yugyeom was pissed, rightfully so in his opinion and with that he walked away from his group of friends.


	6. Metanoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, there is one more chapter left after this, I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far :)
> 
>  
> 
> Credits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter

  BamBam wasn’t stupid by any means, far from it actually, he knew what Yugyeom had seen when their own eyes met, the others didn’t know what had just happened since it was a memory the two of them shared privately, he had some explaining to do but he wanted to wait just a little longer, cherish the moments he has with his friends before inevitably they hated BamBam as well.

   Yugyeom was sure of where he was headed now, having remembered the times he had been to Thailand with BamBam. Before things had gone bad, before each of their accidents, Yugyeom and BamBam had been inseparable, the two of them were the best of friends until one day they weren’t anymore. When Yugyeom recalled what drove the two apart, he wanted to cry, he wanted to be angry, to just hit BamBam in his pretty little face, just once and he’d be satisfied he swore, but deep down he couldn’t hurt a single hair on the other boy’s head, their bond was way too deep.

  Youngjae didn’t know whether he should comfort the crying boy in front of him or chase after the other boy who had just taken off the second BamBam reached for him, it was confusing to say the very least, Yugyeom’s reaction and BamBam’s silence didn’t help any either. 

  The two eldest of the group decided to take charge of the situation, they were on their way to eat before BamBam had ran into them and they knew they needed to find Yugyeom before going anywhere. There was no telling where the youngest had gone, Thailand was awfully big and there were many nooks and crannies for the boy to be hiding, with BamBam refusing to talk to any of them, the group didn’t know where to look first. In the back of his mind BamBam had an idea of where Yugyeom had went, he wasn’t sure if that’s where he wanted the boy to be or not, he didn’t know how it would play out between the two of them if they did find Yugyeom.

  “There’s one place I know he would go, I don’t know if that’s where he is now but it’s a shot. There’s a hill not far from here, perfect view of the entire city, it was um o-our place.” It was the first time BamBam had spoken since knocking them over in the street, he knew he couldn’t keep the secret much longer, these boys were like his family and they deserved to know why Yugyeom pushed him away and ran much like BamBam himself had done when Yugyeom had needed him the most. He walked to the front of the group and started walking towards their hill, more and more memories surfacing as he got closer to it.

  Yugyeom sat there for what seemed like hours but was only thirty minutes, different memories of him and BamBam hitting him the longer he sat, some good, some bad and then there were the amazing ones, he cherished every single one including the last memory they had together before each of the accidents happened. It seemed like the boys had been separated for years when in reality it had been a few months at most, the more that had changed, the more that had stayed the same or so it had seemed in that moment. Now you see Yugyeom and BamBam were the closest in age, they were best friends first and lovers second (A/N: SURPRISE), wherever you saw Yugyeom you usually saw BamBam too, it was an odd day to see either of them without the other, most people chalked it up to them being best friends but it wasn’t long before they had became more than that, they had found something in one another that they liked.

  The group hadn’t pushed the younger boy for any answers but they’d be lying if they said they weren’t the least bit curious, Youngjae figured Yugyeom may explain his outburst after having some time to calm down, but in the back of his mind he knew they didn’t have much time, whatever happened between the two youngest would be sorted out along the way to China hopefully. Youngjae was feeling an itch at the thought of not finding Jackson and Mark in time, he didn’t want the two of them to disappear.

  Yugyeom heard them before he ever saw them, the group wasn’t exactly the quietest and well it was dark out by now and it’s not exactly easy to ignore the sound of someone falling over their own feet. He didn’t turn to look at them hoping they would get the message to sit by themselves although he had to admit it felt wrong having anyone there but BamBam and himself, it was THEIR spot after all, it held the most precious memories of their past relationship. How was he supposed to come out to his friends? He hadn’t done it the first go around but he knew for BamBam’s sake, he couldn’t hide his true self a second time, that’s what had tore them apart.

  It had been their usual day to meet but Yugyeom was running a little late because he had wanted to pick up a present for his boyfriend, it was their anniversary and he couldn’t believe the other had actually stuck around this long considering his angsty teenage moments, his phone had died halfway there leaving him with no way to BamBam to let him know. Unfortunately for Yugyeom, his boyfriend had thought the worst, had convinced himself that Yugyeom was cheating, he ignored the rational part of his mind telling him that Yugyeom would never, but as soon as the other had arrived, clothes in disarray, hair a mess and out of breath, BamBam ignored whatever came out of Yugyeom’s mouth believing all of it was a lie anyway. 

  Yugyeom couldn’t understand what he had done wrong, why BamBam was standing there yelling at him until he heard the word cheating uttered multiple times, it was his turn to be angry and upset, he stomped up to his boyfriend, throwing the gift he had spent his last time on at the other’s feet and gosh Yugyeom remembers the last thing he said to BamBam before walking off, he let the hurt deep through his voice as he looked straight into the other’s eyes and uttered the words “go screw yourself Bam, call me when you have your head straightened out.” That was the last time the two of them saw each other, until today when BamBam ran into the group.

   BamBam and Yugyeom took turns slowly retelling their story to the group, there were a few shocked gasps but never any looks of disgust or angry voices, in fact the boys were happy for the two I mean if you ignore that whole argument towards the end, the boys shared a knowing look, there was no doubt in their minds that the youngest two would work everything out in the end.


	7. Appetence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the final chapter, I apologize for it taking me so long to get around to posting, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as you have the others :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Credits for the concept and use of content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter

  It wasn’t long before the five of them found themselves on a plane, even though they had spent a few hours tracking down Yugyeom, they still had plenty of time to find Jackson and Mark before they would vanish. Thankfully it hadn’t been too hard to find BamBam, technically he had found them but semantics. It was quite a trip to Hong Kong and during that time Yugyeom and BamBam managed to talk things out, the younger boy had actually kept the gift he had bought for his boyfriend, it had set in a corner of his room since the day he left, after the accident he had no idea what it was or where it came from but now he knew and he would give the present to BamBam when they got back.

  Jinyoung and Jaebum were happy to see the three youngest smiling and laughing together again, it had been rough at the start but Youngjae’s megawatt smile brought them back together. Jaebum was so proud of them for working things out like adults, sitting there he couldn’t imagine what it would be like without all of them together, he knew they were still incomplete but at the end of the day, if they had each other then everything would be just fine.

  Youngjae couldn’t help but feel somewhat anxious as the plane landed, they had a couple days to find Jackson and Mark before anything could happen to them, but he couldn’t help but wonder if everything would continue to go as smoothly as it had been going for the group. Youngjae looked over at the others while they waited for their bags and he couldn’t help but smile, after the accidents had torn the seven of them apart, they managed to find one another again and before long they would be complete as seven for the rest of their lives. All the boys wanted to was get some food and sleep, unfortunately for them they didn’t exactly have all the time in the world to rest afterwards, the group had to find Jackson quickly before their flight in a few hours to California.

  Jinyoung was more than happy to finally be getting the Chinese food he wanted ages ago, he could drown in Chinese food and he’d be happy the rest of his life, he is a very simple man you see. The maknae line laughed as they were practically dragged down the road towards the first Chinese restaurant their hyung had seen, this was the most excited they had seen Jinyoung since the trip had began. Jaebum watched on fondly as he trailed behind the others, he wanted to find Jackson as quickly as they could, he knew time was of the essence but also knew his boys needed food before they did anything else. Since stepping off the plane each of them had felt subtle tugs of their necklaces but it wasn’t hard enough to pull them in the direction the group needed to go in order to find their friend, they felt normal in terms of temperature as well and Youngjae felt the anxious feelings return just as quickly as they had left him.

  The group had just entered the restaurant with eyes bigger than their stomachs but that wasn’t going to stop them all from chowing down on as much food as they possibly could, Jinyoung had managed to sniff out the closest all you can eat Chinese place, it was like Christmas in October. Jaebum was gathering a pretty nice pile of rice on his plate when the person next to him tripped over his own feet and face planted Jaebum’s rice, the unknown man looked up and was apologizing profusely through his rice covered face and in any other case Jaebum may have been upset but he found the situation laughable before he sobered up as he recognized the voice. There was no mistaken that the person speaking to him was a part of the family the seven of them had formed over the years; Jaebum dropped his plate and rushed the other to the bathroom so they could properly clean his face, Jaebum couldn’t just let Mark (A/N: ah yes a nice plot twist) stand there with his face covered in rice forever could he?

  Mark stood speechless as Jaebum cleaned all the rice off the eldest’s face, he had come across Jackson some months ago when he came on a family trip, they had both felt incomplete somehow, Mark’s father had mentioned there were others that the boys were close with but he wasn’t quite sure how to find them, but it looked like Mark wouldn’t have to worry about that now. 

  The bathroom door swung open and came close to hitting the pair that was standing in the way had Mark not of moved them back. The stranger was out of breath as he stared at Jaebum and Mark who still had a bit of rice on his left cheek, the three of them made eye contact and it was clear to all of them that the missing puzzle pieces had been found at last, Youngjae could settle his restless mind, the entire group could rest for awhile before heading back to wherever they decided to go in days to come and they would be complete again.

  Jackson had already stumbled upon the group of four when Mark had so gracefully placed his face into Jaebum’s plate and Jackson ran around the restaurant trying to find the elder boy so he could tell him the news. When it became apparent that Jackson wasn’t going to find Mark in the areas he checked, he went out on a limb and made way for the restroom as it was the only other logical place for Mark to be at the moment. The three of them wasted no time getting back to the others as soon as Mark was finally presentable again, thankfully they had listened and stayed in the exact spot Jackson had left them in or it could have been a whole new mess for the other three boys.

  The seven of them joined their pendants together as they hugged one another, some crying and some laughing, it truly was an amazing day for the group. They all sat down at a table and were about to begin eating when Mark lifted his drink in the air and said “we started as seven and we will continue as seven until the end.” As if the boys weren’t emotional already, he made the tears come even harder as they sat in the restaurant until it was closing time.

  Jackson had convinced the others that they needed to go to the karaoke bar before the night was over, they sang to their heart’s content not caring about how loud or off key they were because as long as they were together, they would be okay. Youngjae observed fondly and couldn’t help thinking  _we will always find a way back to each other._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter: @knjoons_dimples
> 
> Check out Nad's original thread on Twitter: @marksbams
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I will be back with the second soon :)
> 
> Credits for the concept and use of her content goes to: @marksbams on Twitter


End file.
